ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Assault on Stryker's Island
Stryker's Island, in [[Lex Luthor]'s Prisons for Meta-Humans, Rohak (a.k.a Blue Beetle) walks towards the Red Sun prison along with Adluk and Dr. Stein. The fusion of Adluk and Dr. Stein is Firestorm. As they walk by, we're shown Dominic Badguy and Hugo Huxley also locked up in separate cells.] * Adluk: For real, Rohak. Beron does not think we're important. Aliens are invading and we're on guard duty? * Rohak: Guarding Magnifico and his cronies. * Adluk: (in argument) Who already have guards? We're guarding guards. We're redundant! (They reach in front of the Red Sun prison.) * Professor Martin Stein: (Pulling Adluk back) Luke, you need to step back. Take in the bigger picture. * Rohak: I'd rather be here than out there. This suit's an alien war machine. And you guys' Firestorm Matrix? We could take on the Minotaur and boom--accidentally blew up the world. * Professor Martin Stein: Rohak's right. (looking at Adluk) We haven't mastered these powers yet. * Adluk: (Stubborn) Listen to yourselves, you two! We're bad-asses! And bad-asses belong on the front lines. * Professor Martin Stein: This is the front line. The minotaur running amok is a crisis. The minotaur and Magnifico both? That's an apocalypse. * Rohak: So we're the only thing between a crisis and a 2012 apocalypse? * Adluk: Hm. I can get behind that... (Loud noises outside the building disturbs their conversation. They get alerted of an external danger. The building violently shakes. All the alarms start ringing of a deliberate intrusion. The building keeps shaking more violently.) * Rohak: (guessing in suspicion) The Minotaur? * Adluk: Or the Magnifico Fan club? * Professor Martin Stein: Either way, I suggest we fuse. (Professor Stein and Adluk hold hands and fuse into Firestorm.) * Adluk: Game on. scene cuts. There's a hole created in the building by someone. All the security guards are knocked down. As guessed, Magnifico's Fan club members hold placards saying: "FREE MAGNIFICO!". They show it to two humans, who turn to be Fluffy McTuffy and Flint Phoenix. They caused the hole in the building and are the intruders. Back in the Red Sun prison, Rohak scans through any changes in Superman, but detects none. * Rohak: (to Adluk) Red Sun's cell secure. Must be the Power Centre. * Adluk: The Power Centre! If it goes down, those generators shut off. * Rohak: (pointing at Superman) ...and he flies right outta here. (They rush towards the Power Centre, leaving Superman locked in the prison out of their sight.) lasers over the Meta-Human cell of The Puppet Master's go off. He feels like someone's trying to break open the top of the cell. Turns out he felt it right, as the Prowler breaks him free using a key she stole. * Puppet Master: Am I... dreaming? the Power Centre, Flint Phoenix shuts down the generators using his fireballs, while Rohak and Adluk look at him from a corner. * Adluk: Here's the plan. One of us takes Flint, the other re-starts the generators before Magnifico gets loose. * Flint Phoenix: (overhearing them) A feeble plan. (comes towards them) It's more likely you'll die here. * Rohak: Guess we're on the front lines now. (Adluk pats him, wishes him luck and leaves.) * Flint Phoenix: You're a naïve boy with too much power. Much like the deceased Billy Batson. fight. Rohak's flight and strength along with the scarab sees him win a round. * Rohak: I got punches and punch galore. as the fight reaches breaking point, Flint Phoenix breaks free of Rohak's combo and they clash. * Flint Phoenix: A Kahndaqee child could best you. * Rohak: Then, what's your problem? tie on clash. Rohak defeats Flint Phoenix with his super-move. * Rohak: Maybe I really am a bad-ass... (Firestorm arrives at the scene.) * Adluk: Let's circle back, lock down Superman's cell... (The Puppet Master arrives at the scene.) * Puppet Master: My old man's standards sure have dropped. You newbs are so desperate to impress Batboy. Why? He's weak. * Rohak: If your papa's weak, what's that make you? * Puppet Master: I take after Fluffy. * Adluk: Professor Stein wants to teach Oedipus here to respect elders. (Adluk releases fire, cleverly shielded by The Puppet Master's harlequin horn, who counter-attacks Adluk.) Bet you were one of those students thought he was smarter than the teacher. * Puppet Master: (using gymnastics in front of him) Thought I was smarter, hot head? No. I know I am. fight. Once again, the clown's acrobatics get countered by Adluk without it hitting him. But the clown breaks free of Adluk's combo and they clash. * Puppet Master: You must have swallowed the red pill. * Adluk: Completely different matrix. wins the clash and the fight. * Adluk: Class dismissed. (Firestorm hurries towards the Red Sun prison. The scene cuts. It's shown that Captain Cold was also released and he's operating on the unlock system, trying to hack it and release Professor Thawne from the prison.) * Captain Cold: The Prowler's outside, keeping what's left of the guards busy. * Reverse-Flash: If it wasn't her, who let you out? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (arriving at the scene) I did. * Clark Kent: (surprised) Phoebe? (Phoebe walks towards him and is worried seeing him imprisoned. From behind, Adluk and Rohak peek through, in shock, to see what's happening.) * Rohak: Another Kryptonian! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (Happy) You recognize me, Kal? * Clark Kent: My parents stored your image on my ship. You're my protector. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Sorry I'm a few decades late. You and I left Krypton at the same time, but the explosion threw my ship off-course. Way off-course. * Clark Kent: You haven't aged a day. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Hyper-sleep. While you were growing up, I was on ice. * Clark Kent: (sentimental) I never thought I'd see family again. Someone with my eyes. My own blood. You knew my parents... * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: They loved you so much, Kal. (A sudden shake on the building.) Hanso needs a hand. Danil, how long? * Danil: Give me 5 more minutes, then it's "lights out." (The building continues to shake violently.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I don't wanna leave you. * Clark Kent: I'll be here. (and Phoebe leaves to help Hanso.) * Rohak: (seeing Phoebe leave) Ella esta sobre tu nivel... * Adluk: She's not out of our league! What happened to your confidence? * Rohak: Kryptonians happened! * Adluk: C'mon. Batman's counting on us. (In the prison-lock system, Snart continues to find the decryption for unlocking the Red Sun prison.) * Captain Cold: Gotta hand it to Palmer, his people's cryptography is legit. Doesn't mean I won't break it. * Reverse-Flash: (warning Captain Cold) Snart, behind you. (Rohak tries to push away Captain Cold, but he dodges it. Snart shoots down Rohak with his Cold Cannon. Adluk tries to attack Snart.) * Adluk: What's your melting point, Snart? (He sends a beam of fire on him, only for Snart to create an ice shield to defend himself. Captain Cold resists him successfully and later, jolts forward, overpowering Firestorm as well. Systems indicate CELL POWER DOWN, which indicated that Superman has only minutes to free himself from Magnifico's prison cell.) * Rohak: (In panic) The red sun generator! (as it slowly shuts down, but not complete yet.) * Adluk: We need to reactivate that console before Superman powers up... (Both of them get up.) * Captain Cold: Amateur hour's over, rookies. * Rohak: I think I got this. (Adluk leaves. Cold aims his gun at him.) Sweet cold cannon. I got one too. (Rohak forms his cannon.) * Captain Cold: Quit playing, kid. You even know how to use that? fight and are evenly matched. Rohak knocks down Captain Cold in a round, but has his combo broken and clashes with him. * Captain Cold: This ain't no videogame, kid. * Rohak: Yeah, it's way cooler. tie. But Rohak defeats Captain Cold. * Rohak: If you ever want tips, let me know. (Adluk reboots the generators, which starts working again.) * Clark Kent: The Minotaur's too much for Batman. I'm your only chance. * Adluk: Here's the thing, Superman. Batman asked us for help. He didn't draft us, make us sign a loyalty oath, or threaten us with jail... * Clark Kent: He won't go far enough. That's why he'll fail. (Clark and Adluk look behind Rohak as The Prowler approaches to tackle Adluk. She then tackles him.) * The Prowler: Stay away from him! (Rohak goes to help Adluk, but Fluffy's grappling hook ties him and stops him. She pulls back Rohak, while The Prowler tosses Adluk a bit further away.) * Adluk: Kryptonian, huh? The professor knows how to deal with you. (Professor Stein within Adluk activates the formula of Kryptonite, which weakens The Prowler.) * The Prowler: (Unable to resist its effect) Uhh... Kryptonite... (She tries to overpower the formula.) You're--HNGH--just as bad--GAH!--as Wonder Woman and Robin said... * Adluk: (Increasing the Kryptonite's intensity) Surrender and this stops... * The Prowler: Amazonians and Kryptonians don't surrender. (She manages to overpower it, and knocks down Adluk with her punches. Fluffy tosses back Rohak.) We're freeing Thawne... like it or not. * Rohak: Let's switch partners... (Adluk and Fluffy attack each other and leave the place.) * The Prowler: We don't need Kal's help, kid. You've no idea what The Minotaur can do! * Rohak: No. But I know what Superman can do... and The Prowler fight. Rohak's constructs with the scarab was too much for the Prowler. But then came the clash as the Prowler breaks free of Rohak's combo. * The Prowler: Enjoying those claws? * Rohak: They tickle. tie on clash, but Rohak wins the fight. * Rohak: Guess you belong here too. * Adluk: What did I tell you? We got game! (to Rohak) Professor and I trapped The Prowler under ten feet of steel. (Hanso manages out of it and appears in front of them.) * Hanso: You fought valiantly... (in the background, Phoebe helps out Danil. Lipra, Linmis and Lamil arrive at the scene as well.) ...but this battle's over. * Adluk: (He speaks to Professor Stein within him.) You want me to do what? Professor, that's crazy! Maybe we can control it, but-- (He pauses, as if Adluk agrees to what Professor wants him to do. Continues...) You're right. No other option. (to Rohak) Get outta here, Rohak. (and Adluk does what's the worst expected. He formulates the nuke, a nuclear bomb which can blow up New York if triggered.) * Rohak: Jesucristo, Adluk! You're gonna nuke us?! * Adluk: It's the only way. Now, go! (Hanso signals everyone to not move ahead. Adluk warns everyone.) Leave. All of you, or you'll get a hell of a lot worse than a sunburn... * Hanso: You'd blow up New York rather than let Superman go? (The intensity of the nuke increases. It's just about to be triggered.) * Adluk: I'd save the Earth... (Hanso raises her sword, but is dropped. Beron's batarang hits her hand, signalling Beron has arrived.) * Beron: Firestorm, stand down! (Beron arrives at the scene gliding with his cape in style. Adluk backs off the nuke. Beron approaches, seeing everyone freed. He is stopped by Phoebe, who Beron is yet unaware of.) Who are you? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Superman's overprotective cousin. (Linmis smiles at the background.) * Linmis: (in a mocking fashion) You keep so many secrets, but you can't stand it when one's kept from you. Can you? (Batman enters the decryption code in the unlock system.) * Hanso: You can't beat The Minotaur, Beron. * Beron: (In agreement) You're right, Hanso. I can't. (He completes his bio-metric in the unlock system, which shuts down the red sun generators. To everyone's shock, Beron releases Superman from Magnifico's Red Sun prison. Superman is delighted and feels his powers after so long.) * Rohak: What the...?! (Clark walks towards Beron and stands real close.) * Clark Kent: You're ready to stop The Minotaur by any means necessary? * Beron: (correcting Clark) By the means at hand. * Clark Kent: (with a suspicious look) What's your game? You're always three moves ahead. * Beron: (ensuring Clark) Saving the world is enough for now. * Clark Kent: I'm never going back in that cell. * Beron: (after a pause) We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, the world needs us... (Clark looks at his cousin, who nods in agreement with Beron. He and Superman stare at each other, trying to guess what the other person is thinking. The scene cuts. In The Minotaur's ship, The Minotaur looks at the worlds he had invaded upon. The Troll approaches The Minotaur to have a talk...) * The Troll: You summoned me, Minotaur? * The Minotaur: There've been surprising developments. Kal-El is free. But more remarkably, he is not the last Kryptonian. There is another refugee. * The Troll: Two Kryptonians? * The Minotaur: Continue as planned. Kal-El is not yet at full strength. But, remember--the Kryptonians belong to me. scene cuts. Back in Earth, in New York, all the superheroes gather at a round table discussion. The superheroes are: Adluk, Danil, Beron, Rohak, Hanso, Linmis, Catwoman, Dylar, Linmis, The Flash and Versad. Two more of them, not at scene, are Phoebe and Superman. Superman has gone to change his suit, while his cousin waits for him. Catwoman unrolls a map which has marks, representing all the cities that The Minotaur is going to invade upon. * Catwoman: Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in The Minotaur's fleet. They're targeting major cities on every continent. Betas are being offloaded on the outskirts... (Catwoman continues to explain the plan to everyone, while Beron and Adluk go to a corner.) * Beron: (to Adluk) Give us some privacy. (Adluk uses his powers, providing privacy. Now only Beron and Adluk would know what they are gonna talk about.) * Adluk: Listen, Batman. About the prison, we-- (interrupted by Beron) * Beron: That was reckless. Don't pull a stunt like that again. Make up for it by finishing another mission. Discreetly. to the round table discussion... * Catwoman: We've to evacuate these cities before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So before we get started, Danil's going to fix Brother Eye. (Looking at him. Beron and Adluk joins back.) * Danil: I am not Bat-tech support. * Superman: That's not the issue, Danil. (Superman along with Phoebe arrive at the scene. Superman wears a new suit, with upgraded gear on him.) Phoebe saw firsthand how The Minotaur destroyed Canada. She says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to 2012. * Lamil: Without tight coordination, we'll lose valuable time. * Superman: And that means we fix Brother Eye. (Danil reluctantly agrees.) * Beron: (to Danil) Catwoman and Dylar will join you. You'll need their help getting into the Batcave. * Danil: (with overconfidence) Just gimme the co-ordinates. I'll open a portal and boom-tube in. * Beron: You can't. I reverse-engineered your armour's Mother Box technology. * Dylar: (jokingly) Try teleporting into the Batcave. Instead of boom, you'll go splat! (Phoebe behind her giggles.) * Danil: So... how do we get in? * Catwoman: The old underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham. * Danil: I'm taking you two to Arkham Asylum? * Dylar: (Blows a bubblegum) Promise it won't be awkward or nothing. (Phoebe smiles.) * Superman: I need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude. (to Batman) Assuming you haven't torn it down. * Lipra: Not yet. * Superman: Linmis, Lipra, Lamil: you're with me. * Hanso: And the rest of us? We can't just sit here. * Beron: We plan our attack. Once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize. (Beron gets up and reminds everyone of something.) Remember. Out there, there's no Regime. Not anymore. So we do not kill. (After a brief pause...) Let's go. (Everybody gets up and leaves.) * Hanso: (looking at Phoebe) You're with me. (She takes Phoebe along. Everyone leaves, while Beron and Superman stand opposite each other near the table. Superman looks at the table and questions Beron.) * Superman: Why'd you keep it? * Beron: Keep what? (Superman pulls the table cloth. Under it was the symbol of the Justice League. It had a crack in it, symbolizing that Justice League was no more. Looking at it and realising) Hm. Forgot that was there. (And Beron walks away. The first half of the movie ends as the screen fades to black and the end credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2